The Rose Hath It's Thorns
by Errie Wyvern
Summary: Voldemorte's won. Mudbloods are dying. Snape and Hermione spend their last days together
1. Contents

The Rose Hath It's Thorns  
  
A Triptych In Poetry  
  
  
Severus Snape and Hermione Granger accept their fate, and spend their  
final days together.  
  
I own nothing. There are several rip-offs from other poems in here.  
If you recognize them, kudos to you. Harry Potter remains the property  
of JK Rowling.  
  
1: Rendezvous With Death  
  
It begins  
  
2: Upon My Heart Have Lain  
  
The Potions Garden gives a wonderful view of the sky  
  
3: The Fool Shall Sing To You  
  
They love each other 


	2. Rendezvous With Death

A thought crosses through her mind  
A mere syllable of a train  
Death upon the autumn sky  
Surely he feels her pain  
  
The silver and the cold  
Are again his friends at dusk  
She is still behind him  
Bathing in his musk  
  
The snake had burned with fire  
A warning to all near  
That the owner here was needed  
So there is still something here to fear  
  
All the tears and pleading  
Did nothing to deter him from his quest  
So she will slumber here  
While waiting for the rest  
  
Pain and misery were all his friends at dusk  
While waiting for the pain to end  
He thought of her quiet masquerade  
While love sought to make her bend  
  
Pain she has when visiting him  
Thinking of passed Mercutio  
Whose death was not in vain  
He utters that little word, "Crutcio"  
  
His rendezvous with Death tonight  
Was nothing at all to fear  
For she holds a quiet keening  
Very close to his ear  
  
And for all his timing  
And all his wit  
There is only one thought left  
I have failed  
  
She knows what has happened  
She does not fret or cry  
Simply holds him here  
And accepts her fate to die 


	3. Upon My Heart Have Lain

2: Upon My Heart Have Lain  
  
Moon flowers let their  
Gentle glow  
Illuminate the garden  
While they sit below  
  
He gently collects a few  
From their respective boxes  
And hands them to her  
She accepts, giving a faint purr  
  
Greenery and night bloomers  
Surround the lovers  
While they sit and stare  
At the noonday sky  
  
Sickly yellow orange  
Clouds the sun  
Into being a dull red  
Even now, the day plants are dying  
  
He speaks, voice flat as the stones they sit upon  
'We are dying.'  
She responds, tired as can be  
'I am aware'  
  
His black eyes penetrate hers  
'I love you'  
She is solemn as she coos  
'You know I love you too'  
  
And, under the pale sick yellow  
Two lovers seem to commence  
A fate worse than death  
  
His heart is heavy  
Not only with the burn in his arm  
But the knowledge that she will die before he  
And a decision is made.  
  
'All the seasons and the tide  
could not tear me from your side  
blood nor tear, prayer nor curse  
our first house will be our hearse' 


	4. The Fool Shall Sing To You

3: The Fool Shall Sing To You  
  
On the third and final day  
She lies with death gleaming in her eyes  
To weak to move  
To strong to die  
  
Harry lives  
So does Ron  
Seamus is dead  
And so is Gryffindor  
  
Mudbloods are gone  
All but she  
For she is still  
Too strong to die  
  
He lies with her  
Tears silent but clear  
As they wet her hair  
He is supposed to live  
  
The vial that ensures  
He will lie with her  
Sits on the table top  
Persuasive as a lure  
  
Crystal is not delicate enough  
For it holds this poison  
Not the Draught of the Living Dead  
But only simplicity  
  
She takes a shuddering breath  
And tightens her hold on his hand  
He chokes back a sob  
As she passes to the next land  
  
Limply she falls to the floor  
And lands next to the bed  
It's the hardest thing he's ever had to do  
To put her back into bed  
  
The vial shines with the blackish liquid inside  
Promising death with his lover  
He uncorks the top  
Reveling in the last sensations he'll ever feel  
  
The taste is bitter and coldslimeywarmblissfulandpainpainpain  
He can barelymakeit to thebed  
Everything isrunning together  
WarmHermione and soft cinnamonhair   
  
Laying with her  
He inhales the mango of her shampoo  
Knowing in the end  
The Fool with sing to you  
  
He is the Fool of Love. 


End file.
